Sleepover
by weirddramagirl
Summary: Ino's parents are gone for the weekend and she decides to have a sleepover. The girls need something to do so they kidnap a few boys and play makeover. SakuLee, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTemari and one sided SasuIno. Complete
1. Part One

Tons of thanks to my editor Lys for all the awesome ideas and fixing my stupid errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Notes: Takes places after the whole Sasuke running away thing and Temari and her brothers are still in the leaf village.  
  
Sleepover:  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari sat in Ino's living room chatting. Her parents were gone for the weekend and the girls had decided to have a sleepover.  
  
"So what should we do tonight, girls?" Ino asked  
  
"We could give each other makeovers!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"We do that every time we have a sleepover..." Tenten complained.  
  
"Hmmm... I have an idea!" Temari said with an evil grin. "We could have a beauty competition; but we could each dress up someone else... say one of the boys!"  
  
All the girls burst into maniacal laughter. This was going to be interesting indeed. They set out to capture the boys and bring them back. With five girls ganging up on one boy at a time, the captures weren't too hard.  
  
An hour later, five very bewildered boys sat tied and gagged in Ino's living room. The girls couldn't stop giggling. Then they chose their "victims."  
  
Ino decided she would choose first since it was her house. Of course she hauled off a very angry Sasuke.  
  
Sakura grabbed Lee and flung him over her shoulder, but he didn't mind.  
  
Tenten walked over and poked Neji's cheek "Hehe, this is going to be sooooo much fun!" she said with an evil grin.  
  
Temari happily walked over and dragged Shikamaru off by his hair.  
  
Hinata sighed in relief. She had hoped no one would choose Naruto. But she didn't want to say anything if someone did because then she was sure everyone would know that she liked him.  
  
Ino spoke up "Alright, let's set a time limit. You all have two hours, and then we will judge it! Temari where is your brother?"  
  
Just then Gaara showed up, as if he could be anymore creepy.  
  
"Hey, Gaara, I need you to collect a few people and bring them back here in two hours. DON'T KILL ANYONE!" Temari yelled.  
  
Gaara just nodded as she told him who, then he left. The girls got to work, as the boys soon found what horror awaited them.  
  
Sakura took Lee's ropes off and gag out since she knew he wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
"Lee, I need you to do me a favor," Sakura said batting her lashes.  
  
"Anything for you, Angel! No matter what kind of competition this is I will win or else I will run 500 laps around the village borders on one hand!"  
  
Sakura vaguely wondered how he would do that but shrugged it off. "Lee, this is a beauty contest where we are dressing the guys up as girls and the prettiest girl... erm... boy wins. Anyways, first thing first, we need to wash your hair."  
  
Lee just smiled -he was happy he got to spend the whole evening with Sakura, and even if she was dressing him up as a girl, he wouldn't fail her.  
  
Hinata blushed deeply then whispered something into Naruto's ear. She was sure they would win this hands down with her secret weapon. Naruto grinned in agreement and Hinata took out Naruto's gag so they could talk while they waited.  
  
Ino saw this and knew what they were up to, but she had a weapon of her own. She told Sasuke her plan but he shook furiously.  
  
"Listen, Sasuke! If you don't do as I say I will be forced to put real makeup on you and girls' cloths. Do you want that!?" Ino inquired.  
  
Sasuke grunted in a sort of agreement. Ino smiled, sure she would win.  
  
Temari was having her own fun. She took down Shikamaru hair and was in the process of brushing it.  
  
"Your long hair is prefect for this! HAHAHA! This is going to be great fun!" she said, stopping to pinch his cheek.  
  
Shikamaru didn't say anything since he was still gagged; he just thought how troublesome this was and started to doze off.  
  
Tenten also felt an advantage from her choice's long hair. It was much easier to make him look girlish like that.  
  
"Neji, your skin tone is nice and even -this is perfect!" she smiled as she starting applying some eye shadow she thought would bring out his beautiful eyes. Unfortunately, when she tried to apply lipstick he rubbed it off on his gag... this would be a difficult task.  
  
Sakura seemed to have her own troubles. She was washing Lee's hair for the fifth time, much to her misery. Although, Lee didn't seem to mind at all since Sakura's hands were all over his head messaging his scalp.  
  
"Arg! I give up, let's just work with what we have" she said, finally giving up.  
  
Sakura blow dried his hair and spilt it zigzagged off to one side a bit. Then she used two cute green clips on either side of his head to hold his hair away from his face. She admired her work for a moment before moving on to make up. She had already wasted almost an hour on his hair and there was so much more to do.  
  
In two hours' time there was a line up of boys. Naruto and Sasuke had nothing changed about them and were just sitting tied up on the floor. Lee was wearing a very pretty green knee length dress with sparkles. It had a V- cut neck and fit rather tight; luckily, it belonged to Sakura, so there wasn't too much padding needed. Shikamaru had a lovely up do with natural looking makeup and a full length black dress. The top was corset style with a princess-style puffy bottom that would have looked simply stunning on a girl. Neji had his hair down and curled at the bottom just for some lift. He was wearing knee-length, a halter top dress that had tropical flowers on it; perfect for a day at the beach.  
  
The girls got their cameras out and took a few shots before the judges arrived. Minutes later Gaara showed up with the three selected biggest perverts in the village: Jiraiya, Kakashi and the closet pervert, Ebisu.  
  
"Alright, you guys were gathered here to judge our competition, like it or not. Each of you must put the guys in rank order of which you think is most attractive as a girl, then we will find a winner from that." Ino informed the three men.  
  
With that Hinata released Narutos hands and Ino untied Sasuke's hands. Naruto performed Sexy no Jutsu and Sasuke used his Sharingan, transforming as well. Blood went everywhere and Ino started screaming something about a cleaning bill for the carpet, but no one was really listening.  
  
Alright, I am cutting you guys off here. Who should win? I want people who review to list the guys in order, one being the prettiest and five the ugliest looking girl. I will decide the winner based on your reviews and then post part two. There will be some romance to come in the next chapter. If this turns out alright there may be a sequel with some romance/revenge. Thanks a ton! 


	2. Part Two

Sleepover:  
Part Two  
  
The three men panted as they looked at Naruto but soon their attentions were diverted to Sasuke. Vomit joined the blood on the floor. Ino was furious. Sasuke had turned into an extremely obese woman with a navy blue mullet. His boobs were huge but they hung down to his waist. Not only that, but there was no clouds to save the judges eyes.  
  
"Wrong... so wrong..." Jiraiya manage to get out, still choking.  
  
"Alright take a good look at the guys and rank them" Ino said handing the three men some paper and a pen. In Iron Chef fashion, the men went through a list of qualities ranking all the girls... erm.... boys, on many aspects.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the village an old hag was glaring into her crystal ball (left behind by The Third) as one of her eyebrows twitched furiously. Tsunade raced out of room leaving a path of destruction.  
  
She broke down the door to Ino's house and headed straight for Jiraiya.  
  
"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!!! TO LOOK AT SUCH YOUNG GIRLS... er... boys or whatever... IT IS JUST WRONG!" She said as she punched him so hard in the face he crashed through Ino's living room wall.  
  
Then her rage turned to Kakashi. "SOME OF THESE BOYS ARE YOUR OWN STUDENTS!" She grabbed him by the neck, flung him round in circles and out the window.  
  
Then she saw Ebisu trying to crawl away.  
  
"NO ONE ESCAPES THE WRATH OF THE FIFTH HOKAGE!!!" She screams, hair standing up straight, almost turning super saiyan (she would have too, if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't saiyan).  
  
Running straight for him, she kicked him hard in the groin. All the guys' faces winced in pain, just watching that hurt. Tsunade dusted off her hands and turned to the girls with a smile.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your fun girls. I will just be taking these perverts and leaving" she says picking up a dead looking Ebisu and flinging him over her shoulder.  
  
Then she walked over to get Jiraiya, but decided to kick him hard in the stomach first. Umm... just to make sure he was out before picking him up. Ya... that was the reason. She made her way over to the window to collect Kakashi; two out cold men already hung over her back. However before jumping out she turns to the stunned audience.  
  
"Oh ya! Ino don't worry about your house. I will send someone over in the morning to fix it."  
  
Ino just nodded she was still very much in shock.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
A few minutes after Tsunade left she began to come out of it and started collecting the papers. Soon the results were in. Ino announced the outcome.  
  
"Ok girls! The second runner up is.... Neji!"  
  
Tenten hugged Neji. Even though they didn't win, at least they placed, she figured. Plus it was an excuse to hug him.  
  
"The first runner up is... Shikamaru!"  
  
Temari smirked. Shikamaru thought how troublesome this was. Being second in a cross-dressing pageant isn't a good thing.  
  
"And the winner is..."  
  
Lee's eyes grew wide in anticipation. A drum roll started up out of no where. After a few seconds they noticed Gaara sitting in the corner playing a drum he made out sand. Everyone sweat drops. He stops playing.  
  
"What!? ...I never get to do anything" Gaara said with a pout, and then dissolved into sand.  
  
"Anyways... AND THE WINNER IS... NARUTO!"  
  
Hinata and Naruto got caught up in the moment and hugged each other jumping up and down.  
  
"We Won!/I Beat Sasuke! We Won!/I Beat Sasuke! I'm Hugging Naruto/I Beat Sasuke! Wait! I mean... we won!?"  
  
The two stopped and Hinata looks at the ground blushing furiously. Luckily Lee saved the day as he interrupts the scene.  
  
"What place did I come in?"  
  
He was sad that he had lost. Sakura had put so much hard work into making him look pretty. But he still wanted to know how they did.  
  
"You came in fourth. Sasuke was last..." she said giving him a death glare.  
  
"HAHA! Dead Last!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke ripped his gag out, since his hands were still free.  
  
"Yes Naruto... 'good job' you managed to beat me in a cross dressing competition" Sasuke mocked. But secretly he was mad that he was unable to perform the technique. He blamed it on the fact that he had never seen a naked girl. While he was distracted Ino took him down and retied his hands ensuring he wouldn't get away.  
  
"Well now that the competition is over what should we do?" Ino asked, brushing some hair out of her face.  
  
"We... we could... uh... watch a movie..." Hinata whispered.  
  
"Ooooo... what movie!?" Sakura and Lee squeal in unison.  
  
"Umm... Naruto and I were talking about good movies while we waited. He told me about his favorite, I haven't seen it but it sounds good" Hinata voice raised a bit. "Gone With the Wind"  
  
Naruto turned a bright shade of red. Sasuke seethed, that was his favorite movie! The group agreed on the movie and made there way over to the seating area in front of Ino's big screen TV. There were two large couches, a love seat and two chairs. Temari and Tenten dropped their still tied up boy toys on the two couches. Ino dragged a struggling Sasuke over to the love seat. Sakura and Lee cuddled up on one of the big comfy chairs. Hinata glanced over at Naruto and quickly turned away. The only seat open was the other chair. Naruto just hopped onto the chair. Hinata took a seat on the floor not knowing what else to do. Naruto looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Hey Hinata you can sit with me if you want. I can't imagine the floor is very comfortable" Naruto suggested.  
  
Hinata turned tomato red but made her way to the chair none the less.  
  
Temari cuddled up to Shikamaru and ran her fingers threw his hair. Shikamaru decided it felt kinda nice and maybe it wasn't too troublesome.  
  
Tenten sat petting Nejis face, every once and while she would pinch his cheeks. She had some strange obsession with his face. Neji just hoped she wasn't clogging his pores; perfect skin wasn't easy to maintain.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The movie was long... really really really REALLY long!  
  
Sakura and Lee had fallen asleep sprawled out over each other, both drooling.  
  
Naruto had fallen asleep with his head on Hinatas shoulder. She had forced herself to stay awake so she could enjoy every minute of his body contact. Hinata also thought it would be good to see the movie so that maybe they could talk about it later, since it was Naruto's favorite. However she missed most of it because every time there was a romantic scene she would get lost in day dream.  
  
Ino spent the whole movie holding Sasuke in a death grip, planting kisses all over his face. Sasuke was pissed off; her big head kept getting in the way at the best parts.  
  
In the end everyone was asleep except for two people; Hinata, who was in her own world of Naruto fantasies and Sasuke, who at this point had a high probability of drowning in his own tears. The end always got him, regardless of how many times he had seen it before.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well this is the end... or is it? Please tell me if you would like me to do a sequel. Also I need some ideas on what the boys could do for revenge. Thanks a ton for everyone who voted in part one. I am sorry if the winner wasn't who you wanted but I tallied up the scores and this is what I got. 


	3. Alternative Ending

Sleepover:  
Alternative Ending  
  
A few minutes after Tsunade left Ino began to come out of it and started collecting the papers. She became very confused as she looked through them but decided to announce it anyways.  
  
"Well it seems the unanimous winner is... Gaara," Ino said with a flat expression.  
  
Everyone looked confused. Just then Gaara walked into Ino's living room in a pretty pink dress that was way to big for him. He had bright pink round spots on his cheeks, which one could only assume was supposed to be blush. The lipstick was clownish, since a large majority of it hadn't made it onto his lips. The eye shadow was bright green and went all the way up to his nonexistent eyebrows.  
  
"DAMNIT GAARA, THAT'S MY FAVORITE DRESS! YOU GOT INTO MY CLOTHES AGAIN!" Temari screamed at him.  
  
Temari chased Gaara around Ino's house, ripping up everything in the way. Ino chased Temari trying to stop her from ruining her house. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata decided to go after them to make sure no one get killed.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto realized their hands were still free and they untied themselves then helped the others. Lee just sat there smiling.  
  
"Come on Lee, we're getting out of here!" Naruto said.  
  
"I don't really mind! I think I will wait for Sakura," Lee replied with a smile.  
  
"No, Lee, I can't leave someone behind!" Naruto yelled.  
  
All the guys grabbed him and dragged him away. Shikamaru though about how troublesome it was carrying Lee off in a dress. Frankly, all the guys were worried someone might see them.  
  
The guys got about half way home when they were spotted by Orochimaru. It would have been rape for sure if it hadn't been for the fact that there were five of them, luckily. Gaara managed to escape Tamari's wrath; however, Ino's house didn't. It collapsed completely, but everyone was alright. In the end, the sleepover was a success(?) 


End file.
